Nico Nico Douga Tag Glossary
Main Tags * レスリングシリーズ (Resuringu Shirīzu) ** The main tag for everything Gachimuchi-related. Another tag used is パンツレスリング (Pantsu Resuringu). * 兄貴本編リンク (Aniki honpen rinku) ** A tag for main Gachimuchi sources and videos of Billy Herrington and other characters. * VAN様本編リンク (Van-sama honpen rinku) ** A tag for sources and videos used exclusively for popular character Van Darkholme. * ゲイム (geimu) ** "video-gayme", a portmanteau of the English words "gay" and "gayme". Fan-made Gachimuchi content influenced by video games. * 兄メ (ANIme) ** A play-on-words of "Aniki" (兄貴) and "anime" (アニメ). Fan-made Gachimuchi content influenced by anime. * 東方餡掛炒飯 (Tōhō ankake chāhan) ** When Gachimuchi meets the Touhou Project in crossovers. Certain elements within Gachimuchi and the Touhou Project are juxtaposed together. For instance, character Bo Garrett is Flandre Scarlet as Billy Herrington is to Remilia Scarlet. * ガチムチM@STER (GACHIMUCHIM@STER) ** A combination of Gachimuchi and The Idolmaster. Fan-made Gachimuchi content influenced by the IDOLM@STER franchise (music, characters, etc.). * ボンデージ・マスター (Bondage Master), ボンマス (Bon-Mas) ** Anything related to Van Darkholme's dungeon and/or tortures. * 森の妖精 (Mori no Yōsei Forest Fairy) ** Used for other types of non-Gachimuchi related videos, but is popularly associated with character Billy Herrington. * 妖精狩り (Fairy Hunting) ** For several wrestling videos related to some minor characters. They were referred to as "fairy" in relation to Billy Herrington being nicknamed as a "Forest Fairy" in one earlier video. Character Brian Maxon is implied to be such one. * R－８ (Aa - eito) ** For those who are new to the Japanese Gachimuchi. Miscellaneous * 公開処刑 (Koukai shokei, "public execution") ** A sarcastic tag for various general topics. * 例のアレ (Rei no are, "Examples of are") ** A tag for several fandoms, such as Gachimuchi and Inmu. * 日本語吹き替え版 (Nihongo fukikae-ban, "Japanese-dubbed version") ** Sometimes used for videos "translated" into soramimi via kometsuki comments. * 天使の歌声 ("Singing voice of an angel") ** Used for very skilled singers; at one point used for Erik Michaels' "Oh, yes sir!" screams. * 発声練習 ("Vocal exercise") A few Character Tags * ビリー・ヘリントン (Birī Herinton) ** Billy Herrington videos. Mostly focused on Billy's later appearances. * TDNコスギ (TDN Kosugi) ** Van Darkholme videos. * VAN様 (VAN-sama) ** Van Darkholme videos. * 闇の妖精 (Yami no Yōsei Dark Fairy) ** Van Darkholme videos. * ボンデージマスター (BONDAGE M@STER) ボンマス (BON-M@S) ** Van Darkholme videos. * 木吉カズヤ (Kiyoshi Kazuya) ** Danny Lee videos. * スーパーカズヤ (Sūpā Kazuya) ** Danny Lee's famous appearance in his philosophical scene from the film Junkyard Boyz. In this depiction, Danny Lee is said to be incredibly strong. * いかりやビオランテ (Ikariya Biorante) ** Mark Wolff videos. * ビオりん (Biorin) ** Mark Wolff videos. The one to also famously introduce Ricardo Milos in the film Jockbutt. * 井上カブレラ (Inoue Kaburera) ** Anthony Capriati videos. * トータス藤岡 (Tōtasu Fujioka) ** Steve Cassidy videos. * ダーク♂トータス (Dāku♂Tōtasu) ** Steve Cassidy's transformed appearance from the film The Pharaoh's Curse. In this depiction, Steve Cassidy transforms into the Ancient Egyptian sexual pharaoh Jon Eric. * 鎌田吾作 (Kamata Gosaku) ** Duncan Mills videos. * くりぃむしちゅー池田 (Kuriimushichuu Ikeda) ** Seth Dickens videos. * 城之内悠二 (Jōnouchi Yūji) ** T.J. Cummings videos. * パーフェクト城之内 (Pāfekuto Jōnouchi) ** T.J. Cummings' appearance in the short video TJ Cummings - Flexin It, which was released in 2009. This transformed appearance is said to be a side-effect from a wrestling move that Billy Herrington performed on him. * 半漁人 (Hangyou jin) ** The Moat Monster videos. * デビルレイクバーマ (Debiru reiku bahama) ** The Moat Monster videos. * オーウェン定岡 (Owen Sadaoka) ** Gregg Rockwell videos. * 定岡ウェーブ (Sadaoka Wave) ** Gregg Rockwell videos in which his showering technique from the film, Playing with Fire 2, is prominently shown. * チャべス・オバマ (Chabesu Obama) ** Anthony Stone videos. * ゲイ・マカーイ (Gei Makāi) ** Erik Michaels videos. * 乳首コリーナ (Chikubi Korīna) ** Ron Athey videos. * リッカー山野 (Rikkā San'ya) ** Peter Wilder videos. * キング石井 (Kingu Ishii) ** Blake Harper videos. * 井口ヒロミ (Iguchi Hiromi) ** Rod Pupret videos. * 兄貴の弟 (Aniki no Otooto) ** Bo Garrett videos. * 平田元帥 (Hirata Gensui) ** Dan Canuck videos. * ちんこちっちゃい (Chinko Chitchai) ** Steve Grier videos. * 池田茂美 (Ikeda Shigemi) ** Lynn Ross videos. Other "Series" Tags * スーパーカズヤのテーマシリーズ (Sūpā Kazuya no Tēma Shirīzu) ** Danny Lee's famous appearance in his philosophical scene from the film Junkyard Boyz. In this depiction, Danny Lee is said to be incredibly strong. These sorts of videos edit a Danny Lee image before or after a video and, if its the former, will usually transition to Danny Lee's Junkyard Boyz appearance. * vsビオランテシリーズ (vs Biorante Shirīzu) ** A character that confronts character Mark Wolff from the film Lords of the Lockerroom. For instance, an unrelated head is edited onto Van Darkholme's head. * ムチムチSUMOシリーズ (Muchimuchi SUMO Shirīzu) ** Occasionally tagged with レスリングシリーズ. In contrast to the muscular men found in the main sources of Gachimuchi, Muchimuchi SUMO is part of one sumo wrestler film, known as Sumo Bruno. With it, are four characters: Dai-chan, Edmond-san, Arai-kun, and "Potato God" The Shimizu. * こするだけシリーズ (Kosuru Dake Shirīzu) ** Jirka Kalvoda's famous shirt rubbing dance, from the film Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, is animated and/or mimicked. Eventually, the Japanese 1980 anime television series, Densetsu Kyojin Ideon (伝説巨神イデオン), would see its BGM track, Contact (接触), become extremely popular. A few source specific tags * パンッ！パンッ！タタタタタタタ (lit. Pan~tsu! Pan~tsu! Tatatatatatata) ** The very specific moment in the fan nicknamed "Fairy Blaze" BGM track from the film, Playing with Fire 2. By the time the katakana is seen, Steve Cassidy moves in frames. Giving off the impression of him skipping time. See also * Glossary (Japanese), for anything in Japanese other than the Nico Nico Douga tags * Soramimi, for the Japanese memes themselves that built Gachimuchi. * Gachimuchi Pants Ranking External links * Utaite Wiki (for more terms) Category:Glossary